Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for providing a service using a mechanism such as Web Intents.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, when processing is transferred between web sites, it has been required that a caller of a function have knowledge about a method of calling the function, such as an application programming interface (API) or a REST interface on the function side. Hence, to realize cooperation with another web site, it has been required that the caller of the function conform to calling procedures of both sides.
On the other hand, there exists a mechanism for cooperating with any Web service (or web application) without using a dedicated API. As an example, a mechanism called Web Intents has been proposed.
Existing techniques include a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-272602. With this technique, when a user performs printing, a print driver makes a plurality of options be displayed, and controls the print settings in accordance with whether or not the selected print settings exceed the authorized settings. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 272602 is not related to cooperation between Web services utilizing the mechanism of Web Intents or the like.